¿Sueño o Realidad?
by TheGoshtBoy
Summary: Robin, Robin. De seguir asi, amigo, no vas a llegar muy lejos. Con tus paranoias, teorias conspirativas y obsesiones. Espero que esta pequeña experiencia te haga cambiar de parecer... Intento de humor chicos y chicas. Disfrutenlo!


**Hola!. Aqui estoy de nuevo con otra loca idea. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. Espero que mi intento de humor les guste. Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, uff que rabia. Si fueran míos habría sexta temporada. Una sexta temporada habría unido a Chico Bestia y a Raven, tan parecidos pero tan desiguales a la vez. Son propiedad de la DC y Warner Bros.**

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**¿Sueño o Realidad?**_

Era una hermosa mañana en Jump City. En la torre de los titanes, mas precisamente, en la cocina se encontraba Robin bebiendo un café mientras leía el periódico. A su lado, Starfire degustaba mostaza a chorros, en otra silla, Raven bebía su té. En el sofá de la sala, Cyborg jugaba a un videojuego.

**-¿Alguien sabe donde está Chico Bestia?- **Preguntó el líder dejando su periódico a un lado. Las chicas del grupo negaron con la cabeza, Cyborg tampoco sabía. Robin habló de nuevo. **\- Me pregunto donde...-**

**-¡Aquí estoy!- **Se escuchó desde la puerta, era Chico Bestia.

**-Vaya, hasta que...- **Pero Robin no pudo terminar la frase.

**-¡Silencio Robin!-** Gritó el cambiante sorprendiendo al líder** -¡No he venido por ti!-** Chico Bestia procedió a señalar a Raven **-He venido por ella!-** Acto seguido, juntó las palmas y comenzó a frotarlas rápidamente **-¡Manto Menus Ho!- **Gritó él, al tiempo que sus manos eran envueltas por energía oscura, la cual saltó hacia Raven en forma de rayo. La hechicera esquivó el ataque, el cual destrozo la mesa.

**-¡Chico Bestia!. Se puede saber por que..?-** Pero Robin sería interrumpido por segunda vez esa mañana y esta vez no sería el cambiante.

**-¡No podrás tocarme ni un cabello!- **Gritó Raven al tiempo que se transformaba en un enorme dragón morado, el cual comenzó a lanzar llamaradas al cambiante. Para este punto, decir que Robin estaba confundido, asombrado y jodidamente, perdido era muy poco.

**-Starfire, tenemos que parar esto!- **Gritó el pelinegro a la tamaraneana.

**-Lo haría con mucho gusto, novio Robin...Pero no puedo- **Robin arqueó una ceja, un gran signo de interrogación apareció sobre su cabeza.

**-¡¿Por que?!- **Preguntó algo estresado el petirrojo, una bola de fuego pasó por encima de su cabeza y tuvo que esquivar un rayo oscuro que casi le vuela brazo. Esta demás decir que la cocina estaba hecha un desastre.

**-Bueno, novio Robin- **Comenzó la pelirroja, una silla pasó volando cerca de ella **-No te puedo ayudar porque...-** Starfire procedió a quitarse su disfraz de Starfire, sorprendiendo al chico **-¡Yo soy Slade!-** Gritó el susodicho para después reír.

**-¡Tu!. ¿Que hiciste con Starfire?!.-** Robin se posicionó para combatir.

**-Ella está bien. Si, está bien...- **Respondió Slade

**-Cyborg necesito apoyo!- **Gritó nuevamente el pelinegro ese día acordándose de Cyborg. Corrió hacia la sal, seguido por Slade. **-¡Cyborg!-** Pero ya no pudo gritar ante su sorpresa.

**-¡Hey, viejo!. ¿Que ocurre?- **Era Cyborg, por lo menos su cabeza era de Cyborg. El resto de su cuerpo era...¿un pollo?

**-¡¿Cyborg por que tu cuerpo es de un pollo?!-** Gritó un ya desesperado Robin, quien, por cierto, no entendía un carajo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**-¡Oye!. No insultes mi hermosa figura!- **Gruñó el mitad máquina, todavía con el control en sus manos, bueno, alas. **-Es más, no molestes, que estoy a punto de llegar a legendario!-** Siguió jugando.

**-¡Llegó tu final Robin!-** Gritó el villano corriendo hacia el. Las manos del villano comenzaron a brillar **-Bibidi, babidi...boo!-** Una enorme esfera de energía brillante se formó en las manos de Slade. Raven, convertida en dragón oriental, se lanzó sobre el cambiante. Chico Bestia recitó un conjuro, el cual emitió más energía, la cual los rodeó a ambos. Robin solo pudo hacer una cosa antes de que la esfera del villano lo alcanzara...Gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

**-¡NOOOOOO!-**

Robin se levantó rápidamente, sudaba copiosamente, respiraba con dificultad y su corazón no paraba de palpitar. Respiró profundamente mientras se calmaba, miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que estaba en su habitación.

**-Creo que Starfire tiene razón. Me esfuerzo demasiado...Tanto estrés me va a matar- **Se levantó, aseó y vistió. Se coloco su antifaz y ración de gel de siempre frente al espejo. Se dispuso a salir, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, casi se cae de la impresión. Raven y Chico Bestia se estaban besando a mitad del pasillo, parecía que iban a comerse entre ellos. Los tórtolos estaban tan ocupados en lo suyo que tardaron 2 minutos en darse cuenta de la presencia de su líder.

**-Vi...viejo!. Veo que te levantaste!- **Los dos se pusieron como tomates, más la reacción de Robin espantó toda la vergüenza que sentían en ese momento. Robin respiraba rápidamente, para después soltar na ruidosa y desquiciada risotada.

**-¿Estas bien, Robin?- **Esta vez fue Raven la que preguntó.

**-¡Esto no es cierto!-** Robin mostró una trastornada sonrisa **-Seguramente estoy soñando!. Si, seguramente es eso!. Raven y Chico Bestia no se están besando en el pasillo!. Esto es producto de mi agotada imaginación. Porque ellos se odian!- **Y con esto siguió su camino mientras silbaba una melodía que ellos desconocían. Un gran signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de ambos.

**-¿Que acaba de ocurrir?-** Preguntó Beast Confuse

**-No lo sé. Creo que deberíamos seguirlo...-** Sugirió la gótica. Quedaron en silencio un momento.

**-¡Iremos luego!-** Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, para después retomar lo suyo.

_**¿Fin?**_

_**Notas del Autor: **_**Bueno,que puedo decir de esta historia. Saben que Robin puede llegar a ser obsesivo con algunas cosas. Como en Cacería, donde casi alcanza la locura. Pero bueno, sólo quise ponerlo como algo gracioso, a ver si así deja esas obsesiones y descansa el pobre! XD. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?**


End file.
